This invention relates to oxide superconductive materials and a method of preparing such materials.
Recently, YBaCuO system materials have been reported as superconductives materials, and various tests and studies are being carried out on such materials. As a result, these materials have been reported as being very unstable and low in the critical current. Besides, the cost of such materials is high because rare earth elements are used in significant quantities, and the cost is susceptible to market fluctuations. It is desired to be improve upon these points.
More recently, new materials of an SrBiCuO system have been reported, but details are not known at the present time.